My little equestria
by smarklez
Summary: Join the chaotic life of 3 girls, Stardusk, Awesomepi, and Twisted Chaos as they live through the fast paced life of high school. Co-written by floweredchina and Margaretangle on deviantart. You can get more info on the story at / .
1. Chapter 1

_**You can go to my deviantart (Smarklez) for more on the story **_

_**Floweredchina- "Here is a story about ponies…"**_

_**Smarklez- *Interrupts* "Who are in a world where young equestrians go to a place where they are **__**tortured**_ _**for 8 hours a day". *Evil Laugh* *Cough Cough*. **_

_**Floweredchina- "She means school."**_

_**Margaretangel- "She was right about the torture and it being equestria girls though. *Whispers to flowered china* and we both known she has the mental capacity of a 1 and a half year old." **_

_**Smarklez- *Whispers loudly back* You know I can hear you right?" * Start a fight with Margaretangel.***_

_**Floweredchina- "Anyways *puts curtain around them* ONWARD WITH THE STORY"**_

"Hi," said a soft, shy voice "Umm I'm Teardrop, I'm new can you show me around?" Teardrop asked. "Sure! Oh and I'm Awesomepi!" Awesomepi said happily. "Well here is the bathrooms and here is the..." Teardrop totally blanked on what she was saying and was looking at her thinking how pretty she was. "And this is the cafeteria and the..., Um are you listening?!", Teardrop looked up fastly "OH! Yeah, I was listening!" said Teardrop in an embarrassed tone. He couldn't help himself he used to go to an all boy school. After the tour it was lunch time, he sat by Awesomepi and her friends Moon Shine, Star Dusk, and Twisted Chaos. Finally a guy at this school Teardrop thought that there would be only girls.

"Hello Awesomepi. Who's this?," questioned Twisted Chaos "Oh this is a new guy named Teardrop!" Awesomepi says happily. "Cool! Hi Teardrop I'm Twisted Chaos." Star dusk says with confidence laced in her voice, "And I'm the amazing, wonderful, colorful, bubbly, and humble Star Dusk and that's Moon Shine." "Ya, humble." said Awesomepi with sarcasm. "I hope you have met Lighting Chance; he is in the training section for the guards." asks Twisted Chaos "No I never met him, should you show me to him?" replied Teardrop. "Well he should be getting out of gym now. We could meet up with him," said Moon Shine, trying to get a word in for himself. *Loud banging noise coming from the guard locker room and the door breaks down* "SOMEONE SHOULD STOP LOCKING THESE DOORS!" yelled a dark grey pony with black hair and a neon green stripe along the top. "Who's that!" said Teardrop with a surprised look on his face. "Hello I'm Lighting Chance," he said with swag. "Oh, Hi Lightning Chance we were looking for you, sort of." said Awesomepi happily. "It seems everyone is looking for me nowadays." said Lightning Chance still with swag. "I only set fire to the pool once, some how." said Lightning chance. "Thats like Star Dusk saying she somehow forgot to look forward and ran into a pole," said Moon shine. "I remember that like it was yesterday!" said Awesomepi. "That was yesterday." said Moon Shine. "Oh, oops. Hehehe!" said Awesomepi embarrassed.

Twisted Chaos twitches "BYE!" she shouts as she runs out panicked a few seconds later an explosion is heard. "Not again!" said Awesomepi upset sounding. "What happened." asked Teardrop. Twisted Chaos came in scorched and has a bit of her hair on fire. "Thats what happened." said Awesomepi . "Oh, does anybody smell burnt toast?" said Teardrop. "Oh ya thats the after smell of the 'explosion'." said Awesomepi as she holds up her hands and does quotations. "Sorry I need a chance to let the energy get out" said Twisted Chaos in a sorrowful way. "This has been getting more and more frequent."

Meanwhile while they were explaining that Star Dusk was walking away and dumping her tray. She was about half way there when Lighting Chance said " Back off loser." Just after he said it Diamond Tiara tripped Star. She fell forward into the food on her tray. Her friends ran over to help her up. They helped her up and she ran out of the gym crying with Moon Shine running after her. "HEY LOSERS DON'T LIKE CALL ME A LOSER! OH AND BTW! TWISTY WHAT'S WRONG WITH UR HAIR!?" said Diamond Tiara in a snotty way. "ONE MY NAME ISN'T TWISTY AND YOU WILL NOT INSULT ME!" said Twisted Chaos in anger. Lightning Chance punched Diamond Tiara in the face knocking her to the ground. The cafeteria gasps in unison.

Twisted Chaos started to have bits of electricity jumping around while her eyes shrunk until they were about the size of a pea. then she shook her head and said "No.. no..I won't hurt anyone." Lighting Chance picks Twisted Chaos up and carries her out of the cafeteria. "Hey, don't you dare make fun of a single one of my friends! You… you monster!" said Awesomepi in a angrily protective way. Teardrop was sitting in surprise looking just blankly at Awesomepi thinking "WOW!", but actually he said it out loud. "Umm, sorry about that I'm just really protective to my friends." said Awesomepi trying not to look embarrassed. "Lets go! I guess!" said Awesomepi.

**~With Twisted Chaos and Lightning Chance~**

" Are you okay Twisted Chaos?" said Lightning Chance worried. "Oh, Ya. I'm okay." said Twisted Chaos. "She didn't have the right to make fun of your hair, I think it's cool!" said Lighting Chance trying to make her happy. Twisted Chaos replied in a surprised way, "For, real! Because I didn't brush it today, again, as always!" "Well I think it looks good, it suits your style!" said Lightning Chance in a cool sounding way. "Thanks, I try." said Twisted Chaos trying not to show her blushing.

**~Meanwhile Star Dusk and Moon Shine…~**

**~Moon Shine POV~**

I ran after StarDusk. I knew where she was going. There is a tree fort out in the woods for all of our friends. You might be asking me why I ran after her. Well, other than the fact that she is my friend. I like her, a lot. Kind of like a love sick puppy dog. I would do anything to hold her in my arms and cuddle her to sleep. I see her climb up the ladder. I stay back a second so I don't see up her skirt. I respect her more than that. I climb up and sit behind her so she is in my lap. She grabs my shirt and cries into it. I let her calm down before I say anything. She stops crying and sneezes her cute kitten sneeze. She shivers a little and I put my sweater on her. She is swallowed up in the fabric but, just snuggles in. I love all of her little habits.

"Star dusk, are you okay," I mention hoping she is okay to talk now. She look up to me with tired eyes and says, "Honestly No. I try my hardest to be nice to everyone and get everyone to like me. I just don't known what I did wrong." I smile down at her and say, "Not everyone is going to like you. You're beautiful, smart, and a compassionate person. People are going to be jealous of you but, remember the people who love you. I lo…" I almost slipped. What if I said I love you? Would she turn away in discussed. She looks at me and says, "I love you too." She kisses my cheek and turn in too my chest. She falls asleep. I look at my watch and decide to carry her too her back to school. About half way there she woke up and rubbed her eyes she looked up to me and said, "I meant it. I do love you and not just in a friendly way."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Bad day at school**_

_**Smarklez- "I wrote the last 2 paragraph's in the last chapter. All by my self. It's getting hot in here so…"**_

_**Floweredchina- *interrupts* "NO NOT HERE NEVAEH."**_

_**Margaretangel- "Ya what if some innocent child searches My little pony and reads about it and they get hot in gym class then they strip ."**_

_**Smarklez *starts giggling* "Wow you got some dirty minds I was going to say so get some ice cream." **_

_**Floweredchina and Margaretangel- "You are the dirtiest out of all of us."**_

_**Smarklez- "NOT anymore because I am as clean as soap compared to you mud pits."**_

_**Margaretangel- "Lets just get on with the story."**_

_**Floweredchina-"Agreed"**_

**~Awesomepi's P.O.V~**

I walk outside the school and see Moonshine holding Star Dusk in his arms. I keep thinking, Finally I knew that they would be good for eachother. Now only if I had my phone it would be perfect for a screen saver! Oh! They are so cu….

"Ummm, so where are we going?" Teardrop said interrupting her thought process. "Oh! Ya! Ummm, we stay here!" said Awesomepi. "Where's Twisted Chaos and Lightning Chance?" said Teardrop with a confused look on his face. "Over here!" said Twisted Chaos as she walked over to them. "Where were you!" said Awesomepi in relief. "We were just talking, DUH!" said Twisted Chaos. *MoonShine and Star Dusk walk over by Twisted Chaos, Lightning Chance, Awesomepi, and Teardrop.*

"Oh, Hi guys!" said Teardrop. "Yeah! We are all here now!" said Awesomepi with excitement. "Ya, we are all here now!" said Star Dusk with a tired sound added to her voice. RIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG! "Oh, that's the bell for the end of the day sooooo, Bye guys and girls!" said Awesomepi getting her backpack on her shoulders.

~The next day~

RIINNGG RIINNGG RIINNGG! "UHHH! Shut up alarm clock!" said Awesomepi as she was hitting her alarm clock. She cautiously got dressed in her usual outfit blue T-shirt, a black over shirt showing some of the top of her blue shirt, blue jeans, and black boots with pink bows on them. Then all of a sudden she was getting a call. The caller ID said Teardrop, she was wondering how he got her phone number. She answered the phone and said "Hello, this is Awesomepi speaking." "Ummm, Hi this is Teardrop talking, or speaking." said Teardrop. "So how did you get my number?" asked Awesomepi. "Oh, Twisted Chaos is my neighbor she gave me it!" said Teardrop "She also gave me your address. Do you want me to pick you up for school?" "Sure, I'll be outside my house!" BEEP Teardrop ended the phone call and was so excited. Yes he was only at school there for a day but he really likes Awesomepi.

"Hi, Awesomepi!" said Teardrop as he was blushing. "Hi Teardr…. AHHHH!" she said as she was falling ,but luckily she fell into Teardrops arms. "Are you okay!?" Teardrop said scaredly. "Ya, thanks for catching me!" said Awesomepi. YAAAH! thought Teardrop maybe she likes me YES! "Okay, let's go!" said Awesomepi. They hopped into Teardrops bright blue car and drove to school. "Awesomepi, WAKE UP!" yelled Teardrop for the tenth time and she finally woke up. "HUH, whats going on?" said Awesomepi. "We are at school, DUH!" said Teardrop as he was picking her up out of the car. "Awwww! Now look at that Pi-face and New Kid are dating! Ha!" said Diamond Tiara in a snotty way. "We are not dating will never date!" said Awesomepi angrily. Teardrop got sad and ran off. "Well, I guess he thought so!" said Diamond Tiara. *Awesomepi ran off after Teardrop.*

"TEARDROP, WHERE ARE YOU!" said Awesomepi loudly. "I.. I'm over here!" said Teardrop sounding like he was crying. Awesomepi ran over by Teardrop and gave him a huge hug. " I.. I like you a lot." Teardrop said sadly. Then all of a sudden Awesomepi kissed him, not on the cheek, but on the lips. "I like you too!" said Awesomepi. "Y..You ki..kissed me!" said Teardrop in surprise. "Well, duh I like you." she said. The whole time she was by him he felt happy,warm and safe. "See you tomorrow!" she said as she was hugging Teardrop. "Bye, Wait does this mean you wanna date me?" said Teardrop. "Yes!" said Awesomepi excitedly.

*Teardrop and Awesomepi walk into school holding hands* "Woah, are you guys dating?" said Twisted Chaos. "Awwww, You guys are such a cute couple!" said Star Dusk. "Ya, where dating!" said Awesomepi "Wait where is Moon Shine and Lightning Chance?" "He's sick today." said Star dusk and Twisted Chaos at the same time. "Like, real sick or sick of Diamond Tiara?" said Awesomepi knowing the answer. "Both." said Star Dusk. "Oh, look the nerd crew!" said Diamond Tiara.

"Don't have your frog prince to save you today do ya dull star," Diamond Tiara snapped. "We'll protect her," the group started. "I don't need protecting," Star said for herself. "We'll prove it," Diamond said and her necklace started to glow. The group froze even silver spoon. "Here are the rules no stopping, no calling for help, and first one to give up loses. If I win you leave Moon Shine alone and leave him to me. If you win I never bully you or your friends again," Said Diamond.

"What if I don't and you like Moon Shine?" asked Star. Diamond Tiara smirked and said, "Who doesn't. Girls from all over the school are jealous of you and you waste the glory and if you don't your friends stay frozen." Star Dusk just nods, "Lets do this." She flies up and doges a beam coming from Diamonds necklace. 'What do I do. She has magic. Wear did she even get that necklace.,' thought Star. While she was lost in her thoughts a purple beam hits her in the chest. She hears her brother yell, "STAR".

**~Shining Silver's POV~**

I was doing a study on an ancient magic from queen Celestia in a magic necklace. It has powers beyond your imagination. If this gets into the wrong hands they would have the powers of the late queen. I was starting to doze off and rested my eyes for a minute. They fly open when I hear a door slam. I look towards the necklace and it was gone. I run towards the door that slammed and watch as a girl about my sisters age gets away with the necklace.

I told the manager of my institution and he told me about a tracker they put on the necklace because things like this have happened here before. I look at the tracker they are at my sisters school. Wait about my sisters age, at her school. No, she wouldn't. I rush to the school she is going to be in so much trouble.

I get to the school and see my sister flying away from something. She looks distracted. I look at her neck. No, necklace? Why do I always jump to conclusions. She wouldn't do something like that. I see a purple beam hit her as she falls to the ground. I fill with worry and run over while screaming bloody murder, "STAR." I am about 10 feet away when I slow her down with my magic. Her wrist hits the ground with a snap. I cringe and grab her. I see 4 frozen people and a girl with purple and white hair wearing the necklace.

She just notices me and I use my magic and rip the necklace off of her. I quickly unfreeze Star's friends and carry her to the hospital. We get to the hospital and they wrap her arms up in a yellow cast. The doctor said if I wasn't there she could have died. Her friends get there. One of them is calling another boy. If he hurts her I will shoot him.

**~Moonshine's POV~**

I threw up and hear my phone buzz. I get a text message from Awesomepi saying, "Get to the hospital downtown NOW. Star's hurt." I rush out the door leaving a note for my mom. I get to the hospital and ask for her they tell me room 513. I get in and see and older boy probably in college by her bed. That must me her big brother Shining Silver. She talks about him like a god. I stand next to him and let a tear slide down my face. He see's me and gets a protective look on his face but, leaves. Giving me sign telling me I have 5 minutes.

I look at her. She looks so small. I stroke her face and lean in to give her a kiss. Our lips connected and I known it feels right. I didn't realize her brother's back. I jump. He just pats my back and says. " I won't tell your a good boy. Just you better take care of her. I'm not there anymore and I trust her with you." I smile at Star, "She loves you. She talks about you all the time and I'd rather die than hurt her." He nods and walks out and I kiss her again and her a snap smile knowing AwesomePI is going to have a new background.

**~AwesomePi's POV~**

I look into the room and see MoonShine kissing star. I snap a quick pic and leave. Why do they have all the cute moments. TearDrop and I leave together. I decided to show him the tree house. I pull his arm towards the woods. We finally get to the tree house and go up the ladder. We get in and sit on the couch we have in the house. He sits behind me and wraps himself over me. I turn around towards him and kiss him. Maybe we have some cute moments too.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 : Bye-Bye Diamond**_

_**Margaretangel- " I didn't write a single word in that whole chapter!"**_

_**Floweredchina- " That's why there is romantic parts in it if you wrote it, it would of been full of Dr. Whooves!"**_

_**Smarklez- " I wrote too!"**_

_**Floweredchina- " Now let's continue with the story before I get into a fight about Dr. Whooves."**_

_**Smarklez- "Ya, let's continue!"**_

**~Lightning Chances POV~**

I walk in the hospital and see Twisted Chaos crying. I ask her what's wrong and all I hear is "St.. Star sh.. she.. she's hurt! She's in ro..room 513!" I run over to room 513 and notice her brother Shining Silver in the room talking to Moon Shine. They walked up to me and said " Don't worry she's not dead or anything, just hurt really badly." Moon Shine sounds like he just finished a cry fest. " How did she get hurt." I ask trying not to make them cry anymore, but they cry anyways and tell me the story. " Wow, so thats what I missed at school at least it wasn't homework! Hahaha!" I said trying to make them laugh and Awesomepi walks in and hands me a whole bunch of math homework and says "Here is what you missed." I laugh and so does everybody else until we hear a slight cough and look at Star Dusk. She opens her eyes a little and they open wider and wider every second that goes by. " What's going *cough cough* on." she said slightly. "Yes! she's alive!" Twisted Chaos said and gave me a hug. Ya, she's alive I thought.

"No for real, what's going on." said Star Dusk. Moon Shine starts to say "You got hit and…." " He kissed you about 10 to 15 minutes ago!" interrupted Awesomepi, "On the lips!" then she showed her the picture. The room sounded like a boy band concert. "Wow, it isn't a big deal." said Lightning Chance. "So if you kissed Twisted Chaos right now it wouldn't be that big of a deal," teased Star dusk. A blush roared over his face. "Dude, you know it would be a big deal you are blushing like tomatoes," said Awesomepi all swag-like. "Umm. Maybe. A little bit, said Lightning Chance really embarrassed. *Snoring coming from the other room* "Who's sleeping?" said Twisted Chaos. "Wha! Who's there? I know Kung Fu! Oh, it's you guys sorry! Hehehe!" said Teardrop in a tired, but surprised tone. "Oh, hi Teardrop." said Star Dusk… "You feeling okay," Teardrop hesitantly asks.

Before he can answer a doctor comes in. "Hello, I'm Doctor Whooves," the doctor says. "OMG, The really real Doctor Whooves! It is such an honor to meet you!" said Twisted Chaos as she jumped up and down with excitement. They all nod. "Okay well Star Dusk you can go home today and your wrist was only sprained so just wear this brace for a couple of days and you should be okay." Star Dusk smiles at her friends and flies up in a power move with her good hand above her head, "I CAN GO TO PROM." Twisted Chaos still twitching say, "NOTICE ME DOCTOR. I LOVE YOU. MARRY ME?" Lightning chance look over with jealousy and say, "I can be a doctor too." "Whatever, Well Doctor what type of girl are you looking for!" said Twisted Chaos trying to look pretty.

The doctor just sighed and helped Star Dusk put on the brace. "If it starts swelling come back immediately." He finishes strapping her up and whispers into her ear, "Good luck with the blond fellow and don't let the blue girl know where I live." Star Dusk nods and taps on Awesome Pi's shoulder, "You, Me shopping for prom dresses?" "OMG, Yes!" said Awesomepi with excitement. "Can I come too?" asked Twisted Chaos. "Ya, lets all go together we can look for makeup, jewelry, and…. Sorry Twisted am I making you scared again?" said Star Dusk. "N-na-no! The makeup is H-Haunting me." said Twisted Chaos as she hid in the corner. *Diamond Tiara walks in with balloons and flowers* "Hey, because of you I got kicked out of school, and even worse they are forcing me to say sorry!" said Diamond Tiara meanly. " So it is her fault you almost killed her and y-you! I HATE YOU!" said Awesomepi as her eyes were glowing an evil red. "Woah! Are you okay Awesomepi?" asked Teardrop. " I'M FINE!" she growled at Teardrop and stomped out of the hospital.

**~Teardrops POV~**

I heard her mom and dad where having fights so this made me scared. "Awesomepi, Wait!" says Twisted Chaos, "Don't forget me!" continued Star Dusk. I just know something is wrong so I follow her too. "L-leave me alone!" said Awesomepi in cute, but sad tone. She always sounds cute to me. I give her a hug and kiss her forehead. "Just, go Teardrop, I know you wanna help but, this is just not any of your business." Twisted Chaos said. Okay, well fine I will go and just go and hang out with my other friends. As if. I have no more friends. Well, I have Moon Shine but he isn't really someone I hang out with.

"So, how was she?" asked Moon Shine. "It's like she hates me now." Teardrop said sadly "She doesn't hate you she is just really overprotective but she hates it." "It?" Teardrop questioned. "Her anger issues, she had a really hard life. She doesn't talk to people about it." replied Moon Shine. "Hey, where did Diamond Tiara go?" asked Teardrop. "Hello Moony," Diamond Tiara said trying to be cute, " So, now since your girl friend is out if the picture. Wanna g-" "Wait, who said she was out of the picture?" asked Moon Shine. " Well, I did silly little Moony!" said Diamond Tiara. " My name is not 'Moony', and you are not the boss of my love life!" shouted Moon Shine. * Doctor Whooves walks in* "Oh, Thank goodness, shes gone! And Miss Diamond Tiara, your mother is here to pick you up. She has some news." explains Doctor Whooves. " Young missy! I told you to stop being a bully or we would move, so say goodbye to your friends! It doesn't matter if want to stay you already got kicked out of school!" yelled . * Diamond and her mom walk out*


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I just want to say thank you too all my awesome reviewers on all my stories. Recently I was going through depression and you all helped bring be out of it. I love you all but, I just want to say thank you to Ducky Mikey for all the reviews. She/he does not have private messaging and I think I sent a private message to most if not all of you. Back to Ducky she/he has reviewed on every single one of my TMNT fics. Lastly I am going to be doing Christmas present prompts to If you have an idea review it or PM me and I might make it and post it on Christmas in dedication to you. Christmas 2014. P.S my E button isn't working to well so if I miss an E or add 2 every once and a while don't blame me.**

Mikey POV

I run, well more like toddle down the sewers until my feet burn too much to continue. I finally look around at my surroundings. I don't known where I am and I start to shake partly because I'm cold and mostly because I'm scared. I regret every running. I curl up into a ball. I wish Raphie, Leo, or Donnie were here.

I was about to fall asleep when I hear footsteps coming towards me. I whimper and try to hide myself in the shadows. To my displeasure I see Fishface and Razor (aka dogpound.) "Why are we down here again," I can't see who is talking. "Cause boss said we need to find mutagen so stockbag can reverse the effects on Karia." I whimper again and their heads snap towards me. Razor gets closer and picks me up by my injured arm and I let out a screech.

"Hey, it's a turtle tot. Witch freak is it, " said Fishface. "It's Michelangelo," said Razor. At this point I'm sobbing and have no idea what to do. "How do you know," asks Fishface. "Look at his cheeks, they are covered in freckles," explained Razor. "We should ta…" Fish face was interrupted by Leo shouting with pure rag in his voice, "PUT HIM DOWN." I smile but, grimace when Fishface continues, "Why should I when you were irresponsible enough to let a turtle tot be in a sewer at night in New York." I see him cringe and recover quickly. He doesn't answer but, distracts Razor long enough for Raph to grab me. He pulls me to the side and lets the others handle them. He keeps apologizing and squeezing me tighter each time.

By the time the others get done I'm pouting in Raph's arms, "It's okay Waphie, I wad da one who weft." Stupid lisp. He shakes his head and responds, "No, no, no. Right after I left the room guilt killed me and I came back to apologize just to see you leave. I told the other guys to come with me to find and we heard you scream." At this point he was sniffling so I let him pick me up even though I hate it. He starts walking and as soon as I try to wiggle my way out of his grasp it tightens immediately. "Mikey as of right now you are not 15 you are at the most 2, not even. When we get home there are going to be some major rule changes." I just grown and lay my head on Raph's chest deciding to sleep the rest of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>I wake up and rub the sleep out my eyes only to feel slobber all over my thumb. I let out that stupid whiny sound and look around. Either I'm in a crib in the living room or the went insane and decided i'm safest in a prison cell. Knowing my family I'm banking on the later. I hear footsteps walking coming towards me. The door opens and Donnie comes in, "The others went on patrol." I just lean into him and let him carry me. No use complaining.<strong>

We get down stairs and my stomach rumbled. Donnie looks at me and used his baby voice, "Looks like someones little tummy monster wants to be fed." I glare at him and say, "I'm not weawwy wittle Donni." He smirks and says, "Okay, how about we feed you then when Raph and Leo get back we discuss the new rules. They are going out again after that and we will follow all of those rules."

We get into the kitchen and as we move around I see what he's making. I look at him and contemplate what would happen if I smacked him. I mean he expects me to drink from a BOTTLE. He didn't even have the decency to make it a sippy cup. I decide to say something instead of smacking him because I think Leo might get a little mad if I hit Donnie. "Donotewwo why awe you makin a ba ba… bo ba, why can't I say ba ba?" He just grins and say, "First of all trying to call me Donatello is not making you sound older if anything younger, I'm making you a ba ba because you need to eat, and you can say ba ba but, I think you mean bottle in that case if you hadn't noticed your speech if regressed just like your body." Curse his logical thinking.

He finishes making it and brings me to the couch. He sits down and brings the bottle to my face. I open my mouth to say something but, he shoves the bottle in my mouth. I on instinct drain the bottle. Okay it was not as bad as I thought. The only real harm came to my pride. I hear Raph's loud voice echo through the lair as he talks to Leo. I don't think they found anything.

They come into the living room where me and Donnie are at. I quickly hide the bottle behind my back. I'm pretty sure Leo saw but, thank god he didn't say anything. Raph came over and picked me up. Don looked kind of jealous. I know I'm cute but, I'm not a ba… not the point.

"Okay Mikey it's time for your new rules. After that stunt you pulled you are lucky we are not tying you to a pole. Both the Foot and Shredder known you're a toddler now and you vulnerable."

What happened to sniffling "This is all my fault Raph." I try to get off his lap and his grip tightens. "Well here is a good start.

#1 You are to always be with someone one.

#2 If there are any accidents there will be diapers"

I try to protest that it hasn't happened so why is there a rule but, he continues.

"#3 Embrace this as of now you are 2 not, 15. Acting 15 in your body is dangerous.

#4 nap time is 10 in the morning and 1 in the afternoon. Bedtime is at 8 pm.

#5 anything we deem necessary. So if we do let you in the sewers with us, no letting go of our hands or we carry you the whole way.

So what is your input.

"No, it's nawt wike I'm nawt 15. I stiw tink wike I did. I stiw moswy act wike I did, and should be treawted wike a was," I ague. "Mikey you're being unreasonable. We don't want you to get hurt and honestly you don't have a choose," Leo tries to sway me. I kind of have a strange hurt to throw a tantrum but, I just walk… fine toddle towards Don since I'm least mad at him.

I want him to pick me up because I want to be held so I guess on instinct I just raise my arms and make 'grabby hands'. He picks me up and gives the others a smug look. They tried to muffle their coos but, I heard them. Trying to forget the situation I just hide my blushing face in Donnie's neck. This time they didn't even try to muffle it. I guess I'm feeling pretty sleepy from that bottle and I try to rub the sleep from my eyes. They sit and talk about how far Donnie has come along but, my head jerks up when I hear, "I wouldn't mind waiting out the whole month. I think he's cute like this." I turn my head and glare at Raph, "Waphie No, would you say that if you were in my possitten." They all let out a quiet chuckle. I just rub my eyes again. I'm have a sleep when they put the pacifier in my mouth. I'm too tired to even care.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: We are so not organized**_

_**Smarklez- "Why, is it so sad!"**_

_**Floweredchina- "What are you talking about? Star Dusk is a hero!" **_

_**Margaretangel- "Sort of. It is sad, the story of Awesomepi! And Twisted Chaos Prom."**_

_**Floweredchina- "Sorry! That is why you don't let me type most of a chapter!"**_

_**Smarklez- "I wrote, like two sentences!"**_

_**Margaretangel- "Whatever, Let's just keep the story!"**_

**~Twisted Chaos POV~  
><strong>I really want to go to prom! I don't know if my mom will allow it, or if Awesomepi will go! I snuggle with my 3 little kittens. THEY ARE SO CUTE! They keep me happy all the time. Knock Knock Knock! I heard a little hand knock on my door. "Who is it!" I yell. "It's your mom! Can I come in, I have a surprise!" says my mom. She opens the door and tells me the Family Party is canceled and I can go to prom! Yes! Wait, I need to call Awesomepi to see if she is going. She seemed really sad after she got out of the office. I pick up my phone, and call Awesomepi. It rings four times and she picks up. "Hello, this is Awesomepi speaking." she says. "Hi Awesomepi, my mom says I can go to prom! Can you? Are you? I ask. "Yes, but we have to really get dresses not leave because of something bad happening." she said. "Okay! See you later!" I say. YAY! We are going! I hug my kittens as the scramble around on my bed. I need names for them! We had 5 kittens but my mom and dad only wanted 1. I begged them to keep 3! The rest where given out to family members. I give them each a little kiss on the forehead and lay down. Slowly I fall asleep.

**~Star Dusk POV~**

Bing bong bing bang! My awesome ringtone is going off. Twisted Chaos is calling? "Hi, Twisted! What's up!" I said, "I am going to the dance! My mom said the 'Family party' was canceled! When can we go shopping again!" she said in the happiest voice ever. "YAY!" we both said at the same time. "Bye see you later." I say hanging up the phone. Then all of a sudden I hear another ringing from my phone. It wasn't a call it was a text, from Moon Shine. He never texts me, he likes to hear my voice. What is going on? I hope nothing bad, too much bad stuff has been happening already. I open the text and it says, "**Meet me at the treehouse l8er.**" This made me scared for real, is he okay? I send a message back saying "okay". I run to the tree house and he is holding up 10 dollars. Why? He says it is for buying a dress. Okay, One, how did he know I was buying a dress soon? Two, he is so nice. Well, there's a 10 bucks I don't have to ask for. I freaked out over nothing. He looks at me and starts twiddling his thumb, "So prom me and you go together." I nod excitedly and he stumbles back a bit. I look up at him and lean in for a kiss but, before I do he stops me and says, "I want to wait until prom for our first real kiss. Not one with you in a hospital bed. SO lets wait. Gosh I love your eyes." I smile up at him and continue with our date.

- TIme skip awesome pi's party -

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Awesomepi, Happy Birthday to you!" said some of Awesomepi's friends and family. "Oh my gosh the first real party that I can remember! Thank you all so much!" said Awesomepi with tears of joy. They all ate the cake, "PRESENT TIME! Open this one, new 17 year old!" said Awesomepi's cousin holding up the she wanted her to open first. The people were begging her to open certain presents. "Calm down! Let me pick what I want to open first… This one!" she said picking up the pink sparkly one with zebra duck tape. Tearing through the duck tape she finally got it open. She saw it and hugged Teardrop so hard his eyes bulged out like a cartoon character. The shirt was a light pink with a picture of Awesomepi on the front. "Thank you SO much!" she started hugging him more. "Look at the back of it, you will like it!" Teardrop said pointing to the back. It was a combination of Teardrop's and Awesomepi's cutie marks. It was a pie with a blue drop coming out of it. "I love you!" she said, "I love you too OWW!" Teardrop yelped. He was getting squeezed so hard he could hardly breath. "Thank you all for coming, this was amazing! I love you all!" said Awesomepi with excitement. They all gave her a hug and talked for the next 2 hours. "Well, bye guys!" Awesomepi said with her hand waving like a model just won a T.V. show. She walked into her room, unpacking all of her presents. She got bedsheets, pillows, clothes, decorations, and they were all rainbows. "Mmmmm, I am so happy! La da da da!" Awesomepi sang as she decorated her room. "Hey, pie! Hows it going?" said her cousin, "Oh, wonderful, just amazing!" Awesomepi said like a princess. "Not the party dork, just life in all." her cousin asked. "Oh, that," Awesomepi said with a sigh. She told them the short summary about her life at school. Leaving out any thing to do with her parents.

**Star Dusk point of view.**

This time we are buying our prom dresses. We walk into Chaos's favorite store first. She is definitely a simple person so me and AwesomePi are both looking for a simple dress. Her favorite color is blue but, what color would look good on her. My point of her hair is blue and black and her skin is that light shade of blue. I'm looking through the dresses and I find the perfect one. It's a long silky blue one with a silver lace over coat. I smile and check the size it will fit perfect on her. The only reason I known is we are all the same size except Awesome pi is a little lighter than us. I walk over to Twisted and she gasp at the dress. She rips it out of my hands and speed to the dressing room. I grab AwesomePi's hand and we meet a beautiful looking Twisted Chaos. I the has a little opening by the leg and it suites her. We ask the store manager if we can put it in back while we look for other dresses. She nods and we go looking for awesome pi's dress. I doesn't take long and we decide on a black, pink, and blue short dress that has openings in the sides. Lastly we are about to look for my dress but, Awesome blindfolds me and sits me on a bench. They come back about 20 minutes later and help me get dressed. They lead me in front of a mirror and unmask me. I gasp and see the dress. It's a sparkly yellow dress.

The dress is short in the fronts and get longer in the back but, not touching the floor. The inside and top is an aquamarine color that is a little greener than the streaks in my hair.

I take a closer look at the sparkles on the skirt half. They are all shaped like little stars. I wanted to take a few seconds to admire my new dress but, AwesomePi picks me up after we pay for the close and we run into a salon. "It's time we change up a little. THink about what style hair you want and your nail while I go talk to the stylist," AwesomePi says with her pony tail falling behind her.

I sit down and look at my hair it's long and purple with aqua steaks in it. I think I'm going to go with a mix of what I have now with some fringe and scene styled bangs. So it's not dramatic but, it's noticeable.

I look over to Twisted and she says, "I'm just going with dark blue nails, and a trim." I smile and nod. "Hey is there somthing going on with you today you seem a little down," Twisted asks. "I'm just worried about my Mom she told me she needs to tell me something after prom," I say thinking about what could be wrong. Twisted gives me a frown, "Don't worry about it Star maybe your brother is moving closer." I give her a small smile to show her I'm fine for now.

Awesome comer barling around the corner. "OKay Star, Chaos come with me." she says while she picks me up again. We all sit down and asks us what we want. I tell her what I was thinking with encouraging smiles from my friends. Awesome is getting her hair straightened and what my old bangs were like. Awesome tells them to take the mirrors down so we can't see what our hair is like.

After I'm done because mine took the longest we go and get our nails done. Awsome done pink and black, Twisted does blue and green, I do aqua and yellow. They start doing our makeup. I lucky because I'm a pale blue almost white so colors can show up on my face. Awesome has got it rough with her dark pink skin. We all stand in front of mirrors and gasp at our reflections.

Awesome and I share a look and laugh. "Twisted you look so much like a … girl," I blurt out. She looks down and starts laughing, "I hope lightning likes it." She blushes it but, it's no where near as red as my blush.

We get into our normal close and head to get food. In my opinion it was a great day. Tomorrow is prom and it's going to be a fight for the win.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Smarklez: I made up for not writing much in chapter 4 by writing a lot in chapter 5. **

**Floweredchina: OKay fine but,I don't think Margaretangle has written anything since chapter 2.**

**Margaret Angle: I'v been busy**

**FloweredChina: What ever. Smarklez just start writing. **

**StarDusk POV**

The beginning of the night we all got picked up and went out to eat at Awesome's favorite restaurant. We decided to walk to prom. I bring up the subject of prom king and queen. "So who do you guys think is going to win prom king and queen." Ter drop looks up with a look of determination in his eyes. He looked like he was about to say something but, before he did Lightning did, "I don't known the ule of them having to come together is gone this year. So really anyone could win. But before we go no one should get mad if any of us win." I'm glad he pointed that out. I really don't care if I win but, if I'm honest I will be a little jealous of the winner.

We enter the gym and a slow song. Moon shine grabs my hand and dances with me. Before we known it they announcing the prom king and queen. We are all standing in a line crossing our fingers. Our principal stands up and starts talking, "Welcome students. I'm hoping you are all enjoying your night. I'm here to announce the winners. As you know the old rule of having to come together has been terminated. That may or may not have affected the votes this year. These people will be in the yearbook and will be required to take pictures after the prom. Those people are Tear drop and …" I smile and look over to Awesomepi. She starts getting up then the printable continues, "Stardusk."

All of our mouths fall and I see a tear run down Awesome's face. The gym goes quiet. "Both of you come up here so we can crown you," the principal pushes. We slowly get up and continue to the stage. I see Moonshine glaring at Teardrop. Lightning is trying to calm him down while Twisted is helping AwesomePi.

I get on stage and give Tear and awkward smile. The principal crowns him first then me. It's quite for a second then the room starts chanting, "Teardusk, Teardusk, Teardusk." I mortified. I see Awesome run out while Twisted follows. Then I go up to the microphone and yell, "Stop we're not even dating. Think about how our dates feel." I quites down a bit but, I'm not that intimidating even if I'm mad and I'm sure my blushing right now isn't helping. So we stand there on the stage and out of No, where it gets louder as the slow music starts. Tear drop look furious, "STOP IT WE ARE NOT TOGETHER AND NEVER WILL BE. I HATE HER AND I LOVE AWESOMEPI. THAT"S THE ONLY REASON I PUT UP WITH HER" The crowd goes quiet for a second then starts booing at him. I feel my eyes burn with tears.

I look at the crowd both Lightning and Moon look furious. I run off the stage into their arms and sob. The room awes. "Let's go find Awesome," I say through my sobs. They look unsure but, help me any ways. I see Twisted and Awesome but, they both start glaring at me. "How could you Stardusk I thought you were a better friend than that," Twisted says with a glare. I'm about to speak up when AwesomePi starts yelling, "Why didn't you run or leave the crown to me. Why are you guys helping her." My usual confidence gone I whisper, "I don't know I was just as confused as you were." She still has a full on glare, "Then you made the wrong choice. Don't talk to me ever again. I hope your mom is not okay and you have to move." I look down and start running off. I get home and see my mom and my brother sitting on the couch.

They quickly see my tears and conceal me. "Starry what happened," Shining Silver asks. I explain to them what happened. Mom looks sad and my brother has the same look on his face that Moon and lightning had.

We talk for a bit then my mom sighs, "Honey I need to tell you something." I motion for her to continue. She does, "Shining Silver is moving in with us." I smile at that and say, "That's bad news!" She shakes her head, "It's the reason why that is the bad news. I have cancer." My world crashes and I reach for my brother as I sob.

I look at my mom, "How long?" She gives me a confused look. "How long do you have left," I explain my self. She gives a sad look, "The doctor said under 6 months." I look at her then my brother, "Were do I go. Wait do I do, I'm only 16" I was expecting mom to answer but, Silver does, "Mom and me agreed that I would become your legal guardian. Thankfully she has saved enough money to take care of college for you and just us in general. I'm still going to work. Lets stop talking about the technical stuff." I nod and he carries me to his room. We lay down and go to bed.

I wake up at 7 and get ready for school. Mom's at the doctors. I look like a slob in my yellow sweatshirt. I don't do my makeup and I grab a paper and pen. I don't think Silver was expecting me to go to school today so I wrote a note. I need to go to school I need to make mom proud before she leaves me. But, I feel dark and sad. The worst part is I don't think I have all my friends to help me get through this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Margaretangel: I feel like you were trying to make us feel bad.**

**Smarklez: I know you would never do that to me. **

**Flowered china: If you guys are confused our characters are based off us severely. For me it's my backstory and for Smarklez it's her personality and Margaret I don't think is really based off of either maybe a bit of her personality.**

**Smarklez: Yeah, that about right.**

**Margaret angle: This is getting too sappy for me just write someone.**

**Flowered China: Why don't write**

**Margaret angle: ….**

**Smarklez: I think she already left.**

**Twisted Chaos POV**

"I hope you mom's not okay and you have to move," AwesomePi yelled. I feel my mouth fall open a gap. Star has tears fill her eyes as she ran towards her house. None of us move and AwesomePi looks proud of herself.

Lightning looks at me and her and scolded, "DO YOU KNOWN WHAT SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH TONIGHT. How could you." I stutter out, "AwesomePi that was harsh. I understand that she should have let you win. I also understand that she looks like your mom and that made it worse. She still cares about you." She glares at me then looks down.

"How does she look like your mom," Lightning sounds cooling off again. "Her damn eyes, she shows every ounce of her emotions through them and my mom did the same but, I only say hatred through my mom's. Seeing most emotions except hatred makes me want my mom back," Awesome says with a sad tone.

Moonshine even looks a little sad. He knows what she means. Star has a little flaw wear you can see every emotion through her eyes. I think back to her eyes right before she ran off. They looked full of dread ,regret , and most importantly sadness. I look at Awesome Pi again. I'm still mad at Star though and I don't known why.

**Star Dusk's POV**

I walk down the corridor. I past by AwesomePi and she gave me a glare. I look down shyly and keep moving. I'm almost to the classroom. I see Teardrop and try to apologize. I run up to him. He trips me. Everyone laughs. I shuffle to collect my books and a see a camera flash.

I look towards it's direction and see a new girl Fireswirl standing there laughing along with everyone else. I give a few chuckles to help people along. I stand up and look at my skirt. It's got a rip but, I don't really care.

I enter the classroom and the announcement, "Good Morning students. Today after school the yearbook committee has a meeting and book club needs to turn in their slips. Now for the announcement you have been waiting for. The winners of prom king and queen are our new student tear drop and our basketball and art club leader Stardusk.

The people in the room gives me an awkward look. I tilt my head down and pay attention to what the teacher say. I'm not going to lie I'm having trouble paying attention. I look from my front row seat to the new girl in the back. What did she want that picture for.

I look up at the clock and count down for the bell to ring. I want to catch Fireswirl before she leaves. The bell sounds and I quickly stand up and catch her by the arm. "Hey, don't touch me aren't you the boyfriend stealer," she snaps. "I, um was wondering why you took that picture of me this morning." She crackled, "I thought you were the all confident Stardusk. The one who took out the last school bully. Did your little mishap last night destroy your faked confidence." I back away and bump into someone. I jump forward and run to my next class. I get in right before the bell.

I sit down in the back this time because I normally sit next to Twisted Chaos but, she was so mad last night. I can't pay attention this class. I think about what Fireswirl said, _I thought you were the all confident Stardusk. The one who took out the last school bully. Did your little mishap last night destroy your faked confidence. _What did she mean by 'the last bully'. Is there a new one or is the new one her.

Stop jumping to conclusions Star. She was probably having an off day. I shouldn't judge her.I make it through the first part of the day fine but then lunch comes. I walk into the lunch room already confused as to wear to sit.

I see Lightning and Moon at a smaller table in the back cafeteria. I walk over and they are both smiling. "Hey Star how's your day going," asks Lightning. I tell a white lie, "Yeah, it's been fine. Pretty normal actually." I don't know if it was more for them or for look at each other and Moonshine says, "Star, it's not that hard to tell you're lying." I look down. It seems to be much more interesting than it was yesterday. "Okay, I've had a rough morning but, I don't want to talk about it," I say quickly so they known I mean it.

I look around and see twisted sitting by herself. I look at lightning because he noticed too. "Lightning, you go by Twisted. I don't know where the others are. He nods and picks up his tray leaving Moon and I alone. I don't feel like talking so I don't try to keep our conversations going. He look over to and into my eyes. "Star you look broken." I look over to him and blurt out, "My mom has cancer and less than 6 months to live." He frowns and pulls me into his lap. Twisted and Lightning come over.

Moon nudges at me as ifto ask if he could tell them. I nod and he explain. Twisted was about to say something when all the lights turn off and a projection appears on the wall. It starts with a movie count down. A title pops up, 'Our Prom queen exposed', It start off with pictures of me and moonshine kissing. Then it moves onto me hugging Lightning and what looks like me snuggling with Tear drop. What is going on. It shows me with boys from the school touching or hugging them. I don't get it it's mostly just friendly. The only relationship I've been in since 7th grade was with moon shine. After that it moves on the a picture of me running into a pole. My top button broke off then and you could see my bra. Next it was me in a bikini at the beach, but you can't tell I'm at a beach in the picture. Lastly words pop up saying and this next image happened today before first hour. I showed me on the ground kneeling to pick up my books but, my skirt was ripped and flipped up.

I look at my friends. Thankfully they could tell where each of those are and they were fraud photo's. I then look at the cafeteria. They are all giving me death glares. Then I see Teardrop, AwesomePi, and Fireswirl in the corner. Teardrop and AwesomePi looked horrified but, Fireswirl is laughing. TearDrop and AwesomePi come running over. I try to run but, lightnings magic grabs me. "Let me go," I sob not wanting to be here.

Awesome runs up and says, "I didn't known she would take it that far Star. I'm sorry we're sorry. I just forgot your not my mom or my enemy. Your my friend." I calm down a little and Lightning lets me down. "Some friends you are. Making my life a living H***." I walk away but, as soon as I turn the corner I open my wings and fly as fast as I can home. This time they're not chasing me so I can fly away. Twisted is a much faster flyer but, I'm the fastest on my feet.

I get home and see lightning left a note. _Went to work Starry. Mom is working on some legal stuff for you. I need to pick her up on my way home. We should be back around eight to night. There is a pizza in the freezer. _

I grab my basketball, Ipod, and art supplies and walk to into my back yard. My mom set up a small basketball court by the water for me and my brother. I shot a few free throws then start drawing. I draw a really sad picture. It's a girl with no distinct features falling from a building. I turn the songs _Her Last words by Courtney Parker and Gone by Hollywood undead. _


End file.
